Et si on veut participer aux combats ?
by Chousi
Summary: Durant la Bataille Finale, Ernie se remémore quelques moments importants de sa vie. La plupart sont liés à ses trois meilleurs amis : Justin, Hannah et Susan.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà déjà quelques temps que je voulais écrire sur ces quatre Poufsouffles. Période d'examens oblige, je me suis enfin lancée ! Je suis moi-même une Poufsouffle et je pense donc naturellement qu'ils sont les meilleurs ^^ Cette fic devrait comporter au moins cinq à six chapitres et essaye de faire honneur aux trop souvent oubliés étudiants de la maison d'Helga. J'espère que ca vous plaira ! _

* * *

Le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle était sombre et parsemé d'étoiles. Ernie Macmillan était en train d'écouter attentivement les instructions du professeur McGonagall.

-…l'évacuation se fera sous le contrôle de Mr Rusard et de Madame Pomfresh…

L'évacuation, l'évacuation… La directrice de maison des Gryffondors ne semblait avoir que ce mot là à la bouche. Mais où fallait-il aller pour aider Harry ? Que fallait-il faire pour être utile ? Prenant une décision, il se leva et demanda suffisamment fort pour que l'entièreté des personnes présentes puisse l'entendre.

-Et si on veut participer au combat ?

Il y eut quelques applaudissements et Ernie eut un drôle de sourire crispé.

-Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester.

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva alors dans la Grande Salle, suite à cette déclaration de McGonagall. Ernie se rassit donc et regarda de part et d'autre de la longue table des Poufsouffles. Presque tous ceux ayant l'âge de combattre restèrent et un gros tiers des autres étudiants d'Helga en firent autant. Son torse se gonfla de fierté. Le jeune homme jeta un regard à son meilleur ami et lui fit un grand sourire, que ce dernier lui rendit.

Justin avait sur lui ses vêtements de moldu. Son statut de sang soit disant précaire l'avait empêché de poursuivre son éducation à l'école de sorcellerie mais ce soir, il avait répondu présent à l'appel de Neville qui avait réuni les membres de l'AD. Ernie s'était senti bien seul sans lui, mais les activités de résistance avec les autres tout au long de l'année l'avaient tenu occupé.

Comme pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là, Ernie toucha du bout des doigts sa fidèle baguette. Elle en avait vu durant sa scolarité ! Et plus particulièrement, durant cette septième année...

C'est ce moment précis, quand sa peau entra en contact avec le bois rassurant, que choisit Voldemort pour lancer son terrible et bientôt célèbre appel, demandant froidement qu'Harry Potter lui soit livré. La voix était aigue, glacée et tranchante et Ernie frissonna dès ses premiers mots. L'ignoble Pansy Parkinson fut la première à rompre le silence qui suivit.

-Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

Un grand raclement de banc sur le sol se fit entendre alors que les camarades d'Harry commencèrent à former un cercle protecteur autour de lui, pointant leur baguette vers la Serpentard. Cette dernière commença à se recroqueviller quand la maison d'Ernie et celle des Serdaigles se levèrent à leur tour. La maison de Salazar fut donc en toute logique, la première à quitter la Salle. Tandis que notre héros en herbe se rasseyait, c'était le tour de la maison de Rowena.

-Ern' ! Viens m'aider !

Le Poufsouffle se retourna pour voir qui lui demandait son aide. C'était sa meilleure amie et grande confidente, Hannah. Elle lui fit un geste éloquent vers les élèves les plus jeunes, puis vers sa poitrine là où l'insigne de préfet devait normalement se trouver.

Horrifié d'avoir pu oublier cette tâche aussi importante qui leur avait été confié à eux, les préfets - c'est-à-dire coordonner l'évacuation - il se leva d'un bond et marmonna rapidement à Justin et Susan, assise juste à ses côtés.

-On revient de suite !

Ensemble, les deux amis prirent la tête de la foule des élèves jaune et noir. Tout deux lancèrent un regard de dédain à Zacharias Smith qui poussait les plus jeunes pour être le premier.

-Toi ! Ordonna sèchement Hannah. Tu vas derrière avec ceux de ton année !

Ce dernier fit ce qu'on lui demandait, non sans baisser les yeux, et les deux préfets mirent la colonne en marche. Suivant la masse des étudiants en mouvement (le rouge monta brièvement aux joues d'Ernie qui ne put s'empêcher de fixer le bas du dos de Padma Patil qui fermait la marche des Serdaigles) ils parcoururent rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Là, ils laissèrent leurs condisciples, certains terrifiés au point d'éclater en sanglots, aux mains du préfet-en-chef et coururent rejoindre les autres combattants. Ernie et Hannah, suivis de près par Padma et Anthony Goldstein, réussirent à attraper leur ancien, et sans doute leur meilleur prof de défense contre les forces du mal qui courait lui aussi en direction du Parc.

-Les plus jeunes sont en cours d'évacuation via la Salle sur Demande Monsieur ! S'écria Anthony, de la même manière qu'un soldat s'adresserait à son général.

-Où doit-on aller ? Demanda avidement Ernie en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Remus Lupin se gratta la tête et regarda sa montre. Ernie en fit autant par réflexe ou mimétisme. Minuit moins dix.

-Je suis dans le Parc avec Kingsley et Arthur Weasley. Vous n'avez qu'à vous poster auprès des marches de l'entrée du château, mais soyez prêts à vous rabattre à l'intérieur dès qu'ils seront en mesure de vous viser. Compris ? Beaucoup de vos camarades sont déjà dans les tours.

Avant de disparaitre complètement, Hannah lui cria un « bonne chance professeur Lupin ! ». Ce dernier se retourna en continuant de courir et leur lança un lointain « Vous aussi ! ».

-Tu crois que Justin et Susan sont là haut ? Demanda Ernie en pointant une des nombreuses tours du château.

Hannah hocha affirmativement la tête. Son ami vit néanmoins qu'elle pensait comme lui. Elle aussi aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas trop éloignés durant la bataille à venir. Après tout, ils étaient le quatuor de Poufsouffle. Aujourd'hui promettait d'être historique et Ernie n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de ne pas savoir ou ses deux autres meilleurs amis se trouvaient. Après tout, ils étaient plus forts quand ils étaient ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Tous les quatre se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Lee Jordan s'arrêter brutalement devant la porte ouverte en les voyant. Sa longue glissade paru presque comique aux yeux du Poufsouffle. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce que Lee était irrévocablement associé aux jumeaux Weasley.

-Content de vous voir ! Je cours rejoindre Fred au troisième pour surveiller l'entrée d'un passage secret ! On pourrait avoir besoin d'une baguette de plus !

Hannah qui était la plus proche du Gryffondor jeta un dernier regard vers Ernie et, sans un mot, rejoint le jeune homme dans sa course. Dès qu'elle disparu de son champ de vision, Ernie se sentit très mal. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur et la simple idée qu'il ne puisse pas la protéger lui donnait la nausée. La relation qui le liait à elle était différente de celle qu'il avait avec Susan. Peut-être parce qu'il avait d'abord sympathisé avec Hannah dans le train et que c'est après que Susan commença à trainer avec eux ? Et puis, depuis l'assassinat de sa mère par des mangemorts, l'année dernière, la jeune femme s'était fendillée. Si elle n'avait pas perdu son sourire, son entrain et sa joie de vivre avait largement été mis au second plan.

Automne 1996 : 6ème année

Monsieur Abbot était effondré. Il ne semblait même pas conscient de se qui se déroulait autour de lui et devait se répéter en boucle à quel point son incompétence était grande: il n'avait pas su protéger sa bien aimée...Les yeux hagards, les cheveux biens coiffés, il était rasé de près et Ernie était certain que ce n'était autre qu'Hannah qui avait veillé à ce détail. Elle voulait que son père soit le plus beau pour dire son dernier adieu à sa femme. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui le soutenait avec l'aide d'un cousin. Son amie était très digne. Même si les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de glisser le long de ses joues, ses pleurs étaient silencieux. Elle avait la tête haute et fixait le cercueil où sa mère était à présent étendue. Connaissant Hannah comme il la connaissait, la situation pour Ernie en était d'autant plus douloureuse. En effet, il savait pertinemment à quel point la relation entre sa mère et elle était fusionnel. Le simple fait de partager des conversations passionantes avait de quoi rapprocher n'importe qui. De sang mêlé, c'est son père qui était sorcier. Ernie savait qu'Hannah avait une très bonne relation avec lui également, mais il n'avait jamais réellement écouter les histoires de sa fille à Poudlard…Du moins, jamais avec la même attention émerveillée de son épouse.

Ernie soupira doucement et jeta un regard sur sa droite. Justin se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, regardant le sol. Mais quand il entendit les reniflements discrets de Susan, il releva la tête et lui prit le bras dans un geste réconfortant. Dumbledore avait accordé aux trois amis d'être présent à l'enterrement de la mère d'Hannah et le directeur avait lui-même confectionné le portoloin (après avoir demandé l'accord au Ministère).

Le Poufsouffle rapporta son attention sur le dos de son amie. Elle était coiffée d'une natte blonde retenue par un élastique bleu nuit allant de paire avec sa robe. D'un œil extérieur, Hannah Abbot semblait être quelqu'un de très frêle, cassable d'un simple petit coup de pouce. Mais c'était mal la connaitre. Si son visage pouvait en effet donner l'impression d'une grande fragilité, Hannah avait de nombreuses fois prouvé à ses amis proches son grand courage. Elle ne baissait simplement jamais les bras, au point parfois d'en faire trop, comme l'année dernière où elle fut la première à craquer durant les épreuves des BUSE. Sa force ne venait pas de ces moments où elle avait été mise K.O. Mais plutôt de ces moments où elle s'était relevée pour recommencer. Elle était comme ça Hannah : elle tombait après des examens et révisions compliqués, des histoires d'amour foireuses, et puis se relevait. Alors oui, ces nombreuses chutes pouvaient faire croire au monde qu'elle était faible. Mais pour Ernie, c'était au contraire la preuve de sa volonté à toute épreuve.

Cependant, le décès de sa mère, c'était différent. Elle se relèverait, comme toujours, mais elle ne sera jamais plus vraiment la même. C'est ce qu'Ernie perçu dans les yeux bleus de sa meilleure amie quand fut venu son tour pour présenter ses condoléances.

Mme Abbot était très appréciée. La cérémonie moldue avait amené de nombreux sorciers, amis du couple, se mêlant dans la foule de personnes sans pouvoirs magiques et la file devant la famille sembla donc interminable aux trois Poufsouffles. N'ayant connu Mme Abbot qu'à travers les récits d'Hannah, Ernie ne fut néanmoins pas surpris en voyant la diversité de l'assemblée. Il l'imaginait plein de charme et totalement à l'aise dans le monde magique qui lui avait été révélé lors de son mariage. Quand enfin ce fut à leur tour, Hannah craqua dans les bras de Susan et se mit à sangloter bruyamment, semblant incapable de se contrôler. Justin et Ernie qui étaient en train de serrer respectivement les mains du père et d'un cousin lointain, revirent en arrière et, d'un même mouvement après une légère hésitation, enlacèrent les deux filles. Leur étreinte ne dut pas durer plus de vingt secondes mais Ernie essaya de transmettre toute sa force et son amour à Hannah. Quand ils se dégagèrent les uns des autres, la jeune fille leur fit un sourire triste mêlant reconnaissance et détresse. Elle échangea un regard avec Ernie et le jeune homme comprit que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Les mangemorts ne se cachaient plus. Justin devait être terrifié en pensant à ses propres parents, tous deux moldus. Ce meurtre n'avait dû n'être qu'un jeu aux yeux des adeptes de la magie noire. "Une moldue de moins sur Terre!". Ernie serra les poingts. En attaquant si sauvagement la mère d'Hannah, sans défenses, ils avaient également attaqué la famille du jeune Poufsouffle. Et un jour, ils allaient le payer.

* * *

_Alors, que pensez vous de ce premier "flash back"? Et de la relation Ernie/Hannah ? Elle se précisera encore avec les prochains chapitres, tout comme se préciseront aussi celles que partagent Ernie avec Justin et Susan. _

_N"hésitez SURTOUT PAS à laisser une petite review ! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

Le calme avant la tempête avait été de courte durée pour Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein. Les sorts de protection des profs et autres adultes n'auront en fin de compte tenu qu'une vingtaine de minutes face à la puissance de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. _Ils_ arrivaient. D'abord, les trois étudiants ne virent que de lointains jets de lumière dans la pénombre du Parc. D'un même mouvement ils levèrent leur baguette et tendirent l'oreille, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine douloureuse.

Ernie jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Padma. Au pied des escaliers, au milieu des deux garçons, elle était la plus à découvert.

-Prends ma place ! Ordonna le Poufsouffle, en la poussant fermement à la sienne.

La jeune indienne obéit sans aucunes protestations. Sa peur était palpable et sa concentration d'autant plus vive. Ernie lui, n'avait pas peur. Il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de se prendre un sortilège en pleine tronche, sans même avoir pu essayer de se défendre. Terrifié à l'idée qu'un de ses amis en reçoivent un en plein cœur. Terrifié d'attendre. De ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas courir assez vite. Terrifié de souffrir aussi.

Il serra encore plus fort sa baguette dans sa main moite. Des ombres commençaient à se dessiner au loin, mais comment savoir s'il s'agissait d'ennemis ou d'amis ? Tout alla alors très vite. Anthony avança de quelques pas et hurla :

-Mangemorts !

Ses deux comparses ne se firent pas prier et commencèrent à stupefixier à outrance et un peu en aveugle. Des cris jaillirent de l'obscurité et enfin, Ernie pu distinguer les assaillants. Ils arrivaient vers eux à pleine vitesse, comme plusieurs boulets de canon indépendants des uns des autres. Ernie en compta une quinzaine. Lorsque des sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir sur eux, Padma hurla :

-Antho ! ON BOUGE !

Le Serdaigle se retourna vers eux et commença à courir. Ernie eut le bon réflexe de déployer le sortilège du bouclier pour le protéger d'un jet de lumière vert. Les trois amis s'engouffrèrent dans le château tandis que des sorts fusaient à présent par-dessus leur tête. De toute part, Ernie entendait des cris et il ne comprit pas comment des mangemorts étaient déjà présents à l'intérieur. En traversant le hall d'entrée, les trois étudiants tombèrent nez-à-nez avec différents duels : Mme Pomfresh maniait sa baguette avec une agilité étonnante contre un ennemi semblant déborder de gras. La voir hors de l'infirmerie était quelque chose d'assez étrange pour le Poufsouffle, même s'il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur la question. A leur gauche, deux commerçants de Pré-au-Lard s'attaquaient à un Mangemort qui venait de terrasser quelqu'un. Lorsqu'Ernie les dépassa, toujours au pas de course, il faillit s'arrêter en reconnaissant le visage de la victime. Le sang coulant d'une plaie ouverte sur son front était la dernière preuve que Gabriel Truman avait été un être vivant à peine quelques secondes auparavant. _Gabriel était mort._

Voyant qu'Ernie avait ralenti, Anthony se retourna et en profita par la même occasion pour viser deux ou trois disciples de Voldemort. Ces derniers arrivaient en nombre par la porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

-STUPEFIX ! ERNIE ! STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX ! ERNIE DEPECHE !

Mais le Poufsouffle avait du mal à remettre son cerveau en marche. Tout en s'éloignant, il continua à fixer le visage de la première victime déjà à terre. Il avait été son préfet, celui de sa première année. Celui qui l'avait conduit pour la première fois aux dortoirs. Celui dont Ernie, qui avait grandit et par ailleurs obtenu le même insigne, avait gardé l'image du seul et véritable préfet de Poufsouffle.

1er septembre 1991- 1ère année

Même si Ernie Macmillan avait baigné dans la magie dès sa plus tendre enfance et avait déjà entendu d'innombrables histoires sur Poudlard, il fut comme tous ses camarades, fort impressionné la première fois qu'il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Les regards d'une centaine d'étudiants fixés sur eux en étaient probablement pour quelque chose. Le professeur McGonagall les aligna face à l'estrade où la table des professeurs se trouvait. Sur un petit tabouret, le Choixpeau magique débuta sa chanson. Ernie n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. En effet, il connaissait déjà par cœur les caractéristiques de chaque maison. Il n'avait en réalité aucune préférence, si ce n'est d'éviter Serpentard. « Trop de magie noire passe par là fiston ! » lui avait un jour dit son père. Ce cliché était donc resté ancré dans la mémoire du petit garçon.

Hannah lui jeta un regard angoissé. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de son nom de famille et il fut ainsi presque déçu de la voir quitter si rapidement ses côtés. Elle était la seule avec qui il avait véritablement sympathisé dans le _Poudlard Express_. A présent seul face à son destin, Ernie prit soudainement conscience de sa sourde appréhension.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Hannah se dirigea vers la table située à droite où des acclamations et des applaudissements la firent rougir. Dans les élèves restant debout, Ernie remarqua que Neville Londubat, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud, était sur le point de pleurer. Lui-même n'en menait pas large non plus. Tandis que Susan Bones fut envoyé elle aussi à Poufsouffle, il se mit à penser à sa famille. Si son père avait été envoyé à Serdaigle et sa mère à Gryffondor, ses quatre grands-parents étaient issus de la maison jaune et noir. En revanche, aucun membre de sa famille proche n'avait mit les pieds chez les Serpentards. Peut-être un vieil ancêtre. Ou un cousin éloigné. Mais jamais il n'avait pu entendre les anecdotes d'un ancien élève de la maison de Salazar. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eut autant de clichés négatifs si cela avait été le cas.

Les Gryffondors étaient courageux. Les Serdaigles intelligents. Les Poufsouffles comptaient déjà dans leur rang sa nouvelle amie. Mais laquelle était la meilleure?

Le jeune garçon n'avait en réalité aucune idée de ses réelles préférences lorsque ce fut son tour de se coiffer du chapeau.

_"Je vois beaucoup de qualités jeune homme… Intelligence... Talent…Tolérance… Loyauté… Sans aucun doute, ta place se trouve chez …"_

_-_POUFSOUFFLE !

Il sourit malgré lui quand il tendit le chapeau au prénommé Drago Malefoy et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Hannah. Autour d'elle se trouvaient déjà Susan Bones, Johanna Dorny, Waynes Hopkins et Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ce dernier lui tendit la main dans un geste un rien hautain.

-Félicitations !

Ernie lui sourit et lui serra rapidement la main, un peu gêné de cette coutume qui lui semblait archaïque. Les nouveaux Poufsouffles furent bientôt rejoint par David Moon, Sally-Anne Perks, Elena Runcorn et Zacharias Smith. Entre temps, un murmure étonné se répandit dans toute la salle lorsqu'ils apprirent que le célèbre Harry Potter était dans la même année que les nouveaux répartis. Justin, David et Elena n'en comprirent pas la cause. Tous trois d'origine moldue, ils n'avaient simplement jamais entendu parler d'un « Henry Poner » et Ernie s'appliqua durant le festin à leur expliquer l'incroyable histoire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et du Survivant.

Le reste du repas, la conversation tourna autour de faire plus amples connaissances. Ernie apprit que Justin aurait dû aller au collège Eton s'il n'avait pas apprit qu'il était un sorcier. Il semblait en être très fier bien qu'Ernie ne comprenne pas exactement pourquoi. Il apprit aussi qu'Hannah, Johanna, Waynes et Sally-Anne étaient de sang-mêlé. Il comprit que Susan était très timide dû au fait qu'elle ne parla que très rarement pendant ce premier repas. Il se tourna donc plus naturellement vers Justin dont il aimait déjà les tournures de phrases et son émerveillement continu qui faisait beaucoup rire Ernie. Lui, Justin et Hannah parlèrent encore avec passion des matières qui semblaient les plus intéressantes et à sa grande surprise, il réalisa qu'il était le seul à avoir un faible pour les potions.

Lorsque la dernière part de gâteau fut avalée, le directeur se leva et proposa de se dire au revoir en chantant l'hymne du collège. De nouveau, Ernie apprit des choses durant la chanson. Par exemple que la grande majorité des Poufsouffles chantaient horriblement faux, particulièrement Hannah et Justin. Dans ses parages, seule Sally-Anne Perks avait une voix agréable.

Enfin, quand toutes les notes furent évanouies, Dumbledore invita les premières années à suivre leurs préfets respectifs. Avant même que le petit groupe de Poufsouffle ne se soit levé, un jeune homme s'approcha d'eux d'un air tranquil, un grand sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

-Bienvenue chez les Poufsouffles ! Je m'appelle Gabriel Truman mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gaby. Je suis en cinquième année et je suis aussi votre préfet avec Eva Jewly. Suivez-moi !

Etonné par la gentillesse et la simplicité de leur préfet (ceux des autres maisons semblaient plutôt ne pas vraiment se soucier des nouveaux, se contentant de les diriger d'un air hautain), Ernie commença enfin à se dire que si Poufsouffle n'avait pas eu droit à sa préférence dés le début, la maison d'Helga allait rapidement connaitre un étudiant fier de se trouver parmi celle-ci.

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de Gabriel ? De la cérémonie de répartition et des premières impressions d'Ernie sur ses camarades ? Et puis plus important, que pensez vous de la maison Poufsouffle ?_

_J'ai besoin de vos avis, ne soyez pas timides ! _


	4. Chapter 4

Quand enfin Ernie eut le courage d'arracher son regard de Gabriel Truman, il vit Padma et Anthony au prise avec deux hommes masqués. Se précipitant à leur rescousse, il monta quatre à quatre les marches pour les rejoindre mais une violente explosion fit trembler le château entier et, par la même occasion, précipita le Poufsouffle en bas des marches. Il tomba brutalement sur son dos, tandis que des araignées géantes se rapprochaient de lui.

Sonné, une douleur suraigüe lui transperça le bras. Il avait le souffle coupé. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit qu'un morceau de verre lui avait profondément lacéré l'avant bras. Du sang coulait en abondance mais il fut soulagé de constater que ses doigts obéissaient toujours à son cerveau. Il se releva péniblement tandis qu'un jet de lumière argentée jaillit à sa gauche, si proche de lui qu'il sentit l'onde de choc.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses flash l'aida à se remettre complètement debout. Elle l'entraina dans un couloir en courant, échappant de justesse aux créatures. Rapidement, elle lui enleva le morceau de verre provenant du sablier géant des Serpentards et lui enroula son mouchoir jaune criard autour de sa blessure.

-Merci !

-Entre Poufsouffles… Murmura-t-elle en souriant, en lui desserrant sa cravate jaune et noir. Faudrait pas non plus qu'elle t'étrangle !

Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête en entendant des bruits de pas précipités venir vers eux. D'un même geste, ils levèrent leur baguette et ils se retrouvèrent dans un combat acharné avec trois assaillants. Le cœur d'Ernie battit encore plus vite quand il reconnu Bellatrix Lestrange. Il connaissait sa réputation et ne put s'empêcher d'être encore plus terrifié. Mais cette dernière ne paraissait s'occuper que de la jeune femme qui venait de le soigner, tandis que les deux autres le faisaient danser. Il ne pourrait plus continuer d'éviter les sorts longtemps et il se dit que si sa dernière image du monde des vivants était celle de deux Mangemorts riant aux éclats, ça serait bien triste. Tout sembla définitivement perdu lorsque, dans un cri triomphant, Lestrange finit par remporter le duel. La jeune femme s'écroula et ne bougea plus.

Soudain, derrière eux, quatre étudiants arrivèrent et stupéfixièrent les deux homes. A la vue de cinq baguettes dressées contre elle, Lestrange battit en retraite et fila le long du couloir. Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan , George Weasley et, à son grand bonheur, Justin arrivèrent vers lui.

-Ca va vieux ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami.

-Content de vous voir !

Ils s'étreignirent brièvement tandis que George se penchait vers le cadavre de la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui ferma doucement les yeux.

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie dans le hall…

George, qui semblait ému, murmura

-Ne la laissons pas au milieu du couloir…

Justin l'aida en prenant les pieds de l'ancienne Poufsouffle et tout deux disparurent derrière une tapisserie. Mais les trois autres ne purent les suivre car de nouveaux cris terribles se firent entendre dans le hall. Avec un léger pincement au cœur, Ernie se précipita avec les deux autres vers la source du bruit…

Tout en courant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris de la véracité de cette maxime : « Les Poufsouffles seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre… ». Il ajouta dans sa tête en arrivant dans le chaos de l'entrée : « Même si c'est stupide. ».

Décembre 1992 : 2ème année

Ernie n'avait jamais été aussi potelé qu'au cours de sa deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie. Il commença vraiment à réduire l'écart poids/taille à partir de la quatrième année quand il prit, avec joie, une dizaine de centimètres. Néanmoins, il ne parvint jamais à rattraper Justin qui garda toujours une tête de plus que lui.

En repensant à cette période, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. C'était l'époque des ouvertures de la Chambre des Secrets et Ernie était persuadé que Potter était l'héritier de Serpentard.

-Il m'a vraiment fait peur… Marmonnait Justin, un peu honteux, dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

-Et tu as eu raison d'avoir peur ! S'exclama Ernie, debout au milieu des canapés. Avec des grands gestes théâtraux, le jeune garçon continua son explication.

-Il parle le Fourchelang ! La langue des Serpents ! On sait tous que l'héritier de Serpentard veut s'en prendre aux nés moldus… Je te conseille vivement de ne plus trop sortir. Il a poussé le serpent vers toi. Et devant témoins en plus ! Ce type est dangereux.

-Oui mais c'est un Gryffondor. Comment aurait-il pu atterrir là s'il était l'héritier de Serpentard ? Ca n'a aucun sens…

Ernie haussa les épaules.

-Fais attention, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ses pires craintes furent confirmées. Justin fut pétrifié à son tour avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme des Gryffondors. Et Harry Potter avait été retrouvé prit sur le fait. Ernie se souvenait comme si c'était hier de son sentiment cuisant de culpabilité.

Auprès d'Hannah, il se tenait la tête dans les mains, à l'endroit précis où il avait eut sa conversation avec son meilleur ami.

-Je n'ai pas pu le protéger… Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ?

-Ernie… Mme Chourave fait tout ce qu'elle peut. Bientôt, il sera de retour ici et se vantera probablement d'avoir survécu à une terrible attaque…

Ernie sourit à l'évocation de la vantardise légère de son ami tandis que son amie continuait.

-Et puis, qu'est ce que tu aurais pu faire de plus ?

Ernie releva la tête.

-Et si Potter décidait de finir son travail à l'infirmerie… ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Et s'il allait achever Justin ? Expliqua-t-il en se relevant, un sentiment d'urgence lui brulant les entrailles.

-C'est n'importe quoi…

-Tu penses encore qu'il «_ a l'air si gentil_ » ? Se moqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Hannah se mordit la lèvre.

-Je pense en tout cas qu'on n'a pas de preuves réelles.

Ernie haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

-Tu vas où ?

-A l'infirmerie.

-Quoi ? Mais il est dix heures du soir. Les visites sont terminées.

-Je ne veux pas rendre visite à Justin. Je veux le protéger.

Hannah secoua la tête.

-C'est ridicule… Tu vas sortir la nuit alors que le château n'est pas sécurisé ? C'est ridicule… Marmonna-t-elle en se levant néanmoins.

-Vous allez où ? Demanda Susan qui venait de surgir de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Tous deux purent voir des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

-On va à l'infirmerie, répliqua Ernie.

-Je viens avec vous, dit-elle en reniflant et sans même demander une explication.

En marchant silencieusement dans les couloirs suivit des deux filles, Ernie se fit une note à lui-même : « Se rappeler de raconter _ça_ à Justin. Est-ce-que Susan n'aurait pas plus que de l'amitié pour lui ? ».

C'était la première fois qu'Ernie quittait le dortoir en pleine nuit. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que Poudlard pouvait vraiment paraitre effrayant sans la lumière du jour. Des bruits lointains les faisaient sursauter tandis que des ombres se dessinaient par moment sur un mur, sans pour autant qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un derrière eux.

Le cœur battant, Ernie cru avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'au troisième étage, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle patrouillait dans les couloirs, la baguette levée.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? S'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton mi surpris, mi menaçant.

-Heu… on allait… On allait à l'infirmerie.

-Et vous pensez que vous pouvez vous baladez librement à la nuit tombée ?!

-Non, non… On voulait juste s'assurer que Justin soit sauf, déclara solennellement Ernie.

La sous-directrice leva les yeux en l'air, et une vague de colère se répandit dans tout le corps du Poufsouffle. Evidemment, elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Elle ne réalisait pas le danger que Potter représentait vu que ce dernier avait été réparti dans _sa_ maison…

-L'infirmerie est bien gardé Macmillan, rassurez-vous. Trente points en moins pour Poufsouffle ! Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre salle commune… Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à vadrouiller le soir dans l'enceinte du château !

Ernie ouvrit la bouche, outré, mais Hannah l'interrompit

-Oui, oui Professeur. Excusez nous, nous étions si inquiets…

-Cela ne vous épargnera pas à chacun une retenue.

Ernie serra les poings, furieux d'avoir été prit, furieux d'être considéré comme un petit garçon qui ne savait pas penser correctement. Heureusement, il faisait nuit et McGonagall ne vit pas son geste.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, il attendit que les deux filles montent se coucher pour repartir de nouveau.

Plus silencieux, plus rapide et plus discret, il couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie en moins de dix minutes. Devant la porte, il fut soulagé de voir le Professeur Sinistra assise sur une chaise, la baguette sur les genoux. McGonagall ne lui avait donc pas mentit. Rassuré, il repartit en direction de sa salle commune quand soudain…

-Non mais je rêve ! Macmillan ! Qu'est ce que vous faites encore debout ?

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Ernie se retourna vers le Professeur McGonagall. Elle semblait être partagée entre l'agacement profond et la fureur.

-Je…je voulais m'assurer que l'infirmerie était effectivement bien gardée.

-Et donc en plus vous avez le culot de me dire en face que vous pensiez que j'étais une menteuse ?!

-On n'est jamais trop prudent…Marmonna Ernie, penaud.

-Macmillan, se promener la nuit alors que les élèves ne sont pas en sécurité ne relève pas de la prudence mais de la stupidité !

Elle le saisit par le bras et l'entraina de force jusqu'au dortoir.

-J'enlève encore vingt points en plus à Poufsouffle !

-Ho Professeur… !

-Ce n'est pas tout ! Vous aurez une retenue, chaque vendredi soir jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

-Quoi ?!

-Vous m'avez très bien compris Macmillan.

Honteux, Ernie se laissa guider par le professeur qui vérifia que ce dernier rentrait effectivement dans sa salle commune.

* * *

_Alors que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Ernie ? Stupide pas vrai… ? ^^ _

_Avez-vous bien reconnu notre chère et pauvre Tonks ? Partagez vos avis ! _


	5. Chapter 5

Ce qui se passait dans le hall d'entrée semblait irréel. Hagrid était entrainé par ses araignées géantes, fuyant les sortilèges combinés des mangemorts et des élèves du château de Poudlard. Harry apparu soudainement, penché en angle droit pour éviter les maléfices qui éclairaient le hall tout entier. Il hurlait le nom du garde chasse sans vraiment se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ron et Hermione, à la grande surprise d'Ernie, apparurent à leur tour, se précipitant sur les talons de leur meilleur ami.

Seamus, Luna et Ernie n'eurent aucunement besoin de se consulter. Tous trois se lancèrent à leur poursuite, persuadés qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide. Mais la vue de géants qui se battaient avec d'horribles cris leur fit perdre leur trace. Le Gryffondor saisit brutalement le bras du Poufsouffle pour le tirer violement vers lui, le faisant éviter par la même occasion de se faire écraser par le pied énorme d'un géant. Luna hurla quelque chose que le tumulte de la Bataille ne permit pas de comprendre. Mais son geste était suffisamment éloquent. Elle leur montrait en effet du doigt un groupe de Détraqueurs qui entouraient progressivement trois étudiants.

Ernie couru alors comme jamais il n'avait couru. Zigzaguant parmi les géants et les sortilèges, c'est comme s'il était entrainé par la vitesse de ses deux camarades qui maintenaient un rythme élevé. Enfin, ils arrivèrent auprès d'Harry, Hermione et Ron. L'atmosphère s'était figée et un froid glacial fit frissonner Ernie.

Ernie ferma les yeux, refusant des se faire happer par une vague de désespoir qui s'insinuait en lui. _C'est très important, il faut penser à un souvenir heureux et se laisser entrainer par lui… _Oui, ils étaient là, ils allaient réussir à sauver Harry Potter et ses amis. Il pensa aussi à Justin, Hannah et Susan. A leurs nombreux fous rire. A Padma aussi, et ses lèvres douces et son cœur fut dés lors entouré d'une protection envers et contre tout.

Sa baguette trembla un peu et enfin, surgit son sanglier, accompagné d'un lièvre et d'un renard. Mais leurs Patronus ne semblaient pas suffisamment puissants pour faire fuir les Détraqueurs. Luna sembla s'en apercevoir car elle commença à encourager Harry, comme au temps de l'AD. Finalement, leur ancien prof parvint à lancer son cerf au galop et les créatures se dispersèrent pour de bon. Les bruits de la bataille et la tiédeur de la nuit refirent brutalement surface.

-On ne pourra jamais assez vous remercier, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante, vous venez de nous sauver la…

Mais un rugissement atroce venant vers eux les fit déguerpir au plus vite : un géant, sa massue brandie arrivait, le visage mauvais.

Se remettant à courir vers le château, Ernie se relança dans la Bataille, lançant le sortilège de saucisson à un homme masqué qui tenait en joue un vieil homme. Le Poufsouffle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de recevoir un merci de la personne sauvée car il dut bondir en avant pour éviter le maléfice de la mort. Le cœur battant, presque certain qu'il n'arriverait jamais aux portes du château vivant, il se remit à courir. En chemin, il parvint à stupéfixier un ennemi. Lourde erreur de sa part car le comparse de ce dernier se lança à sa poursuite avec un cri de rage.

Le maléfice l'atteint dans le dos. Propulsé au sol, Ernie hurla. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil douleur. Durant toute sa dernière année à Poudlard, il était parvenu à éviter le sortilège Endoloris, le préféré des frères Carrow. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il s'en félicita. Les larmes aux yeux, il se tortilla et ne parvint plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur. Elle s'infiltrait partout dans son corps tandis qu'il hurlait toujours comme un chien blessé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il en vint à souhaiter sa propre mort. Que ça s'arrête. Que la douleur s'arrête. Que quelqu'un le tue. Qu'on le laisse étendu sur le sol et que tout soit enfin fini…

Quand tout s'arrêta, il resta pétrifié au sol, sous le choc, le nez dans l'herbe, ne sachant pas s'il était mort ou s'il était toujours dans le monde des vivants.

-Macmillan ! Macmillan ! Vous m'entendez ?

Tremblant comme une feuille, quelqu'un le retourna et l'aida à se redresser en position assise. Le professeur Chourave le regardait d'un air inquiet. Derrière elle, Ernie aperçu le Professeur McGonagall dans une vision floue qui, la baguette levée, les protégeait pour lui permettre ce moment de répits.

-Il va falloir se lever, murmura doucement sa directrice de maison sur un ton d'excuse.

Derrière eux, le Professeur McGonagall venait d'engager un duel avec deux hommes masqués. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, la vision d'Ernie redevint normale. Il se releva d'un bond, reprenant conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais vacilla une fois debout. Le Professeur Chourave lui fit un petit sourire et, ensemble, ils levèrent leur baguette pour aider la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Ils étaient à vingt mètres à peine du château, mais Ernie ne su plus très bien pourquoi il lui avait semblé nécessaire de se rendre à l'intérieur alors que les combats faisaient autant rage dans le Parc. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et ses jambes semblaient être du coton. Néanmoins, il réussit à terrasser un nouvel assaillant.

Quelqu'un le bouscula alors violement et il tomba à la renverse, énervé contre lui-même et sa faiblesse.

-Ernie !

-Susan !

Les deux Poufsouffles se relevèrent et se mirent à courir vers les marches de pierres. Ernie se souvint brutalement pourquoi le château lui avait semblé une meilleure option : dans le Parc, se trouvait encore les géants. Sans la main de Susan, qui avait comprit son état en un simple coup d'œil, il n'aurait certainement pas atteint le hall.

-Merci ! Hurla-t-il à son amie.

-On n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire ! Répliqua-t-elle-en visant un mangemort.

Honteux, Ernie réalisa que le flou était revenu avec une féroce migraine. Mais avec un timing parfait, la voix de Voldemort, toujours aussi glaciale retentit avec force. Il ordonna à ses troupes de se retirer et accorda une heure pour soigner les blessés. Avec horreur, Ernie écouta ensuite le Mage Noir s'adresser à Harry, lui ordonnant de le retrouver dans le Forêt Interdite. Et le Poufsouffle connaissait à présent suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il allait falloir le retenir pour ne pas qu'il aille se livrer, refusant l'idée d'autres morts tombés pour lui.

Les mangemorts se retirèrent immédiatement, sans un seul mot, laissant enfin voir à Ernie le hall comme il était : un lieu de désolation. Des corps remuaient faiblement tandis que d'autres ne bougeaient plus. De nombreux débris jonchaient le sol et beaucoup de combattants encore debout se laissèrent tomber sur les marches, s'asseyant brusquement, la tête entre les mains, réalisant à leur tour pleinement l'étendue des pertes.

-T'as pas vu Justin ? Demanda son amie en baissant sa baguette.

Ernie hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Oui, la dernière fois il partait avec George Weasley mettre un corps à l'abri.

Son amie déglutit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle semblait perdue maintenant que les combats avaient cessé. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait pleinement penser à Justin.

1996- 5ème année

L'évasion des neuf Mangemorts d'Azkaban en janvier avait fait le tour des journaux. Bien que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sur au monde, Ernie ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en lisant la liste des évadés : Dolohov, les trois Lestrange : le couple et le frère du mari, Rokwood, Mulcibert, Travers… Et deux autres dont les noms ne lui disaient rien (Rod Jugson et Ugo Jilhson) mais dont les méfaits (actes de tortures et de barbaries sur de nombreux moldus) parlaient pour eux.

Ernie savait que Susan en souffrait, étant malgré elle, la source d'une curiosité malsaine des étudiants. En effet, la plupart de sa famille avait été tuée par quelques uns de ces Mangemorts lorsqu'elle était encore un bébé. Mais elle ne le montra pas, si ce n'est la fois en cours de botanique où elle dit à Harry qu'elle comprenait à présent ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Hannah lui raconta néanmoins en confidence que leur amie avait sorti une photo de famille qu'elle avait accrochée auprès de son lit. La Poufsouffle avait été horrifiée d'apprendre de la bouche même de Susan que sur la quinzaine de personnes présentes sur ce portrait familial, seuls cinq étaient encore en vie.

Ce n'est ni Hannah, ni Ernie qui réussirent à remonter le moral de Susan. Ce fut Justin. Faisant preuve de grands efforts de créativité pour la faire rire, ils se rapprochèrent sans même donner le temps à Ernie et Hannah de prévoir la chose : officiellement ensemble depuis fin du premier mois de l'année, ils n'avouèrent leur relation naissante que fin février.

Pour être plus exact, ils n'avouèrent rien du tout vu que ce fut Zacharias Smith qui découvrit le pot aux roses et qui s'empressa aussitôt de transmettre l'information…

27 février 1996- 5ème année

-Je vais le tuer dans son sommeil… lança Justin d'un air menaçant.

Ernie éclata de rire et lui donna une claque dans le dos.

-Mais c'est vrai alors ? Vous… vous êtes ensembles maintenant ?

Ernie et Hannah regardèrent successivement leurs deux amis rougirent. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se prirent la main et le hurlement d'Hannah fit redresser la tête de plusieurs élèves dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle.

-Oui, se contenta de répondre Justin.

Hannah se mit à faire des bonds en l'air ce qui mit Ernie sur la piste que la jeune fille savait depuis longtemps que Susan avait effectivement un faible pour lui.

Ernie pour sa part ne put que sourire bêtement pour cacher ses appréhensions. Un couple dans leur quatuor ? Et s'ils commençaient à se bécoter en public ? Et s'ils préféraient maintenant passer du temps juste eux deux, sans lui et Hannah ?

Ses craintes furent néanmoins rapidement écartées. Le mois passé ensemble à essayer de se cacher avait eut pour effet de faire aimer la discrétion aux deux tourtereaux. D'autant plus que Susan était assez pudique à la base.

Leur couple fonctionnait à merveille : elle timide et lui le pitre la faisant rire. Cependant, leur jolie histoire prit fin lorsque l'humour de Justin alla un peu trop loin.

1997- 6ème année

-Mec, t'as vraiment été trop loin là…

Furieux, Justin s'assit sur son lit. Ernie, debout, lui faisait face dans le dortoir vide.

-Elle n'a juste _aucun_ humour !

-Oui mais plaisanter sur son désartibulement, c'était un peu de mauvais goût…

-Tu as rigolé !

Ernie sourit malgré lui. La blague avait été effectivement très drôle, comparant Susan à une unijambiste. En plus, cela faisait une semaine que l'accident lors des leçons de transplanage avait eut lieu.

-Oui mais je suis un garçon ! Et tu sais bien qu'elle en est restée terrifiée ! C'était à prévoir qu'elle allait le prendre mal !

Justin soupira.

-De toute façon, je crois que c'est fini.

Ernie ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

-Qu…quoi ?

-Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'on se tapait plus sur les nerfs qu'autre chose.

-T'es sur ?...

Justin hausa les épaules et fit une moue. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Ernie se contenta de s'assoir à ses côtés et de lui tapoter maladroitement le dos.

Eté 1997

_« Cher Ernie, _

_BREAKING NEWS ! _

_Susan vient de m'envoyer un hibou où elle m'avouait qu'elle et Justin c'était reparti ! Maintenant que Poudlard est aux mains de Tu-Sais-Qui, Justin ne retournera probablement pas à l'école (je pense qu'il t'a aussi prévenu) et il a voulu aller lui dire de vive voix… _

_Tu penses que c'est une bonne chose ? Moi, je crois que oui. Surtout avec la guerre en cours, il est plus que temps de pardonner aux gens qu'on aime. D'ailleurs, je te pardonne pour m'avoir tendu cette dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue en m'affirmant que c'était à la menthe, alors qu'elle était au vomi. _(Ernie éclata de rire en lisant cette phrase, et réalisant à quel point sa meilleure amie lui manquait, il s'empressa de continuer sa lecture)

_Sinon comment tu vas toi ? Je ne sais pas si je vais retourner à Poudlard moi aussi et Susan se pose les mêmes questions. Surtout que mon père n'arrive pas à surmonter la perte de ma mère. J'ai du mal moi aussi, mais lui c'est… c'est pire. C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là que je réalise combien il l'aimait. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Je sais que toi, tu y retourneras et je t'envie un peu pour ça, même si l'école risque de subir de tristes changements. Est-ce que tu sais si Padma Patil y retournera ? _(Ernie rougit face à ce sous entendu mesquin. Hannah était la seule au courant de son faible pour la jeune indienne)

_Tu me manques ! J'espère qu'on se reverra avant la rentrée. J'espère aussi que tu arriveras à me convaincre de monter à bord du Poudlard Express le premier septembre. _

_Prends soin de toi, _

_Hannah. » _

* * *

_Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Ernie continue de me porter et j'écris à son sujet de manière frénétique. J'espère qu'un jour, quelqu'un lira ces lignes et me le fera savoir. ^^ _

_Peut-être que cette personne me dira ce qu'elle pensera de ce chapitre. De la relation Justin/Susan. De la bataille où Ernie est sauvé par Chourave et McGonagall. Ou de toutes autres choses qu'elle a aimé ou pas aimé ici ! Personnellement, je pensais que les passages de la Bataille seraient beaucoup plus courts que ça, mais il se trouve que le personnage d'Ernie vit certaines choses méritant à mes yeux d'être écrit durant le combat…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à **Cracky64 **pour m'avoir laissé ma première review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur !_

* * *

L'entrée de Susan et d'Ernie dans la Grande Salle fut discrète et aurait presque pu passer inaperçue si Luna ne vit pas la Poufsouffle fléchir sous le poids de son ami. La lunatique Serdaigle se précipita pour l'aider à manœuvrer un Ernie reprit de violents tremblements. Dans une coordination parfaite, les deux filles assirent le jeune homme sur un banc.

Luna repartit aussitôt et disparu dans le va-et-vient constant qui passait devant leurs yeux. Des étudiants, des profs, des sorciers inconnus… Tous portaient des séquelles de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Parfois, c'était une blessure visible, parfois, c'était quelque chose de brisé dans le regard.

-Désolé, désolé, je vais me reprendre ! Marmonnait-il, honteux de ne pouvoir aider ceux qui étaient « réellement » blessés.

- Ern', repose-toi. Exigea son amie en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Mais je vais très bien !

-Et on sait tous à quel point tu es un piètre menteur ! S'exclama une voix.

Les deux Poufsouffles levèrent la tête. Hannah marchait vers eux avec un petit sourire trahissant à quel point son inquiétude envers eux avait été grande. Couverte de poussière, sa robe était déchirée par endroit mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. S'étreignant brièvement, la préfète s'enquit de l'état de santé de son meilleur ami.

-Rien de grave, le rassura ce dernier. Juste besoin d'un petit remontant !

-Et ton bras ?

Ernie baissa les yeux sur son bras, presque étonné de redécouvrir le mouchoir jaune vif de cette jeune femme qui n'avait pas survécu, à présent taché de son sang. Il déglutit, plus ému qu'il n'aurait cru.

-Mauvais coupure.

-Je vais chercher Pomfresh ! Déclara Hannah.

-Ne la dérange pas pour si peu !

-Elle pourra aussi te donner un « petit remontant » ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà.

Ernie n'avait plus de mots pour la retenir. Et puis, si l'infirmière pouvait vraiment l'aider à faire taire ses tremblements, ca ne serait pas du luxe pour reprendre le combat !

-Justin ! S'exclama soudainement Susan qui disparu dans la foule.

Scrutant l'endroit vers lequel elle s'était précipitée, Ernie en profita pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Ils étaient _vivants_. Ses trois meilleurs amis avaient tous combattu et en avaient survécus. Jusqu'à présent...Ernie leva les yeux et remercia une quelconque divinité, profondément reconnaissant.

-Et bien où donc a disparu Susan ? Demanda Hannah en revenant avec Mme Pomfresh.

-Elle a vu Justin dans la foule…

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Macmillan ? Questionna l'infirmière qui semblait débordée.

-Doloris, grimaça ce dernier.

Elle hocha la tête et chercha brièvement quelque chose dans sa sacoche. Elle lui tendit un flacon qu'il but sans hésiter. Aussitôt sa migraine disparu avec les tremblements.

-Efficace ! S'exclama-t-il, étonné.

Elle inspecta ensuite son bras et lui jeta un sortilège pour recoudre la plaie après l'avoir nettoyé.

-Merci.

L'infirmière de Poudlard ne sourit pas, hocha la tête et le laissa après une brève petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Et ils sont où nos amoureux ? Demanda Hannah en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ernie haussa les épaules et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Ca va toi ?

-Ca va.

Mais c'était un "ca va" que l'on pronnoncait quand il n'y avait plus de mots pour décrire ce qu'on ressentait.

Justin et Susan arrivèrent à ce moment là. Justin boitait et tenait la main de Susan. Tous deux se laissèrent tomber à leurs côtés.

-Colin Crivey et David Moon sont morts.

Hannah plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

-Colin, le… gars de Gryffondor ? Demanda Ernie.

-Ouais. Celui qui a aussi été pétrifié. Il est dans l'AD. Je l'aimais bien. Il n'était pas encore majeur.

Susan renifla.

-Et David…

-Ouais.

-J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait fuit comme Smith.

-Et bien, non.

David partageait le dortoir d'Ernie et de Justin avec Zacharias Smith et Waynes Hopkins.

-Si David est resté, Waynes doit être quelque part ici aussi.

Susan hocha la tête.

-Oui, il est ici. A son chevet. Elena est près de lui.

Waynes et David étaient meilleurs amis. Quant à Zacharias, il trainait la plupart du temps avec eux.

-Zach ne va plus savoir vivre après ça… Remarqua amèrement Hannah.

-J'espère… marmonna Justin tandis que Susan lui lançait un regard de reproche.

Les quatre amis restèrent silencieux un moment. Ernie, lui, cherchait Padma du regard, le cœur battant plus le temps passait. Discrètement, Hannah lui montra un petit groupe de Serdaigle en face d'eux. Elle était là. Et elle le fixait. Malgré les mètres qui les séparaient, sans compter la poussière, les blessés et les combattants qui lui bloquaient par moment la vue, le Poufsouffle pu lire beaucoup dans ses yeux. Du soulagement d'abord et Ernie sentit des papillons dans son ventre. Et ensuite, une infime tristesse. D'un petit mouvement de tête, elle lui montra un groupe autour d'un cadavre. Ernie suivit son regard.

Il reconnu Ron et Hermione de dos. En face d'eux se trouvait un des jumeaux Weasley, agenouillé auprès de la tête du défunt. La gorge d'Ernie se noua douloureusement. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres rouquins. Et Ginny aussi. Les Weasley venait de perdre quelqu'un de la famille sans que le Poufsouffle ne sache exactement qui.

Le regard d'Ernie retourna auprès de Padma Patil qui lui offrit un sourire bien triste. C'était à cause de Ronald Weasley qu'il avait réellement regardé la jeune indienne pour la première fois.

1994 – 4ème année

Le bal. Voilà quelque chose qu'Ernie et Justin redoutaient grandement. Quelle idée d'organiser une soirée dansante ! Tout ça pour épater les délégations étrangères, évidemment…

Pour les Poufsouffles, l'année avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues lorsque la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait désigné Cédric Digory pour être le champion de Poudlard. La colère éprouvée face à Harry avait été grande lorsqu'il avait réussit à devenir le deuxième champion de l'école britannique. Encore un Gryffondor qui allait voler la gloire des Poufsouffles ! Mais Cédric leur avait à tous expliqué qu'Harry l'avait aidé pour la première tâche et les tensions avaient diminuées. Et puis, durant sa confrontation avec le dragon, Ernie et ses amis n'avaient pu s'empêcher de l'encourager, oubliant leur rancœur face au danger qu'il affrontait…

-Hé ben dis donc, de quoi on a l'air… !

Ernie fixa son reflet et celui de son meilleur ami dans le miroir. Justin avait largement plus la classe que lui. Certainement du à sa grande taille. Sa robe de soirée était bleue nuit tandis que la sienne était beige orange. Et dedans, il ressemblait à un gamin.

-Bof…

Zacharias et David quant à eux, étaient en train de se moquer de Waynes dont la robe était deux fois trop grande.

-C'est pas grave, t'auras qu'à la découper un peu ! Lui lança Justin en s'écartant du miroir pour que Zacharias puisse se voir.

-Non ! Non reste comme ça ! Supplia David qui riait aux larmes.

-Pff, crétin… marmonna ce dernier en prenant sa baguette pour ajuster sa tenue.

Quand les cinq garçons furent enfin prêts, ils descendirent attendre leurs galantes compagnies dans la salle commune.

Ernie et Justin ne s'étaient pas prit la tête en invitant leurs deux meilleures amies. Les filles étaient d'accord si les deux garçons leurs promettaient au moins trois danses. Marché conclu. Ernie en avait été très content. En effet, il était certain qu'ils passeraient tous les quatre une excellente soirée, sans sous entendus ou conversations difficiles de premier rencard.

Hannah et Susan descendirent ensemble du dortoir des filles, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La première avait lâché ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. La deuxième avait attaché les siens dans un joli chignon. Mais c'est de les voir maquillées qui surprit le plus leurs cavaliers. Ce fut d'ailleurs à partir du bal de quatrième que leurs amies commencèrent à se mettre du crayon et du fard à paupières chaque matin.

Relevant tous deux leur menton à la manière de gentlemen (à la grand hilarité des deux filles), chacun prit le bras de celle qui se trouvait le plus proche d'eux : Susan pour Ernie, Hannah pour Justin.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, spécialement décorée pour l'occasion, en riant aux éclats. Comme prévu, le reste de la soirée se passa exactement de la même manière : entre rires et danses.

Ernie et Hannah, entre deux coupes, s'amusaient beaucoup à regarder les autres.

-Regarde moi un peu les Patil, elles n'ont vraiment pas l'air contentes… Remarqua son amie.

Effectivement, les bras croisés aux côtés de leur cavalier (Ron et Harry), elles avaient une mine de déterrées.

Un élève de Beauxbatons apparu et demanda la main de Parvati qui l'a prit sans un seul regard envers Harry.

Ernie rapporta donc son attention vers Padma qui enviait sa sœur du regard. Elle était vraiment belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau matte. Comment Ron ne pouvait-il pas s'occuper d'une si jolie créature ? En la regardant plus attentivement, il fut surpris de ressentir une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps et rougit.

Hannah s'en aperçu et rigola.

-Mais va lui demander une danse gros bêta !

Rougissant de plus belle, ce dernier se leva mais au lieu d'aller vers la Serdaigle, il se tourna vers son amie et lui prit la main.

-Et qui s'occuperait de toi alors ?

5ème et 7ème année

Ernie avait été ravi d'apprendre le nom des préfets de Serdaigle. Anthony Goldstein et la jolie Padma Patil ! Toute l'année, Hannah, maligne comme un singe, réussit à faire en sorte de les laisser souvent seul à seul. Et entre les cours, les devoirs de préfets et les réunions de l'AD, il y avait pas mal d'occasion…

Mais Ernie était timide avec elle, lui qui n'avait jamais embrassé une fille. Il se contenta donc de mieux la connaitre et surtout, de la faire rire.

Ce n'est qu'en janvier 1998 qu'il réussit enfin à prendre son courage à deux mains, profitant de l'euphorie de la grande réussite de la mission "écriture murale" de l'AD reformée.

Sa première tentative de baiser fut ridicule et maladroite « mais très mignonne ! » le rassurait-elle. Ce jour là, quand il lui tendit naïvement ses lèvres, elle ne le repoussa pas et avança les siennes.

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre? Pour le prochain, je pense que j'écrirai sur la période de leur 7ème et de l'AD reformée justement. _

_Que pensez vous des retrouvailles du quatuor? Je ne savais pas trop les séquelles du sortilèges impardonnables mais je crois qu'on ne peut pas se remettre à combattre comme si rien ne c'était passé._


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci à **Kurtnie **et à **Cracky64** pour leur review ! _

* * *

Ernie, Hannah, Justin et Susan étaient assit côte à côte sur un banc branlant. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, se contentant d'apprécier pleinement d'être ensemble et toujours en vie. Les blessées et les morts étaient à présent tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Il y régnait une ambiance terne, faite de pleurs et de paroles inutiles : « Il est quelle heure ? », « Où est Harry ? », « Tu n'as pas un truc à boire ? », « Quelqu'un a vu ma cape ? ». Ernie secouait la tête. Il avait l'impression que lorsque la Bataille reprendra, il n'y survivra pas. Que la plupart des sorciers dans cette pièce allaient mourir avec lui. Alors pourquoi comme tant d'autres n'avait-il pas le courage de se tourner vers ses amis et de leur dire combien tout aurait été différent s'ils n'avaient pas été là ? Combien leur amitié avait été la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais offerte ? Pourquoi ne se levait-il pas pour rejoindre Padma et lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas un dernier baiser, une dernière étreinte ?

Tout simplement parce que son esprit lui hurlait le contraire, lui criait l'opposé de tout ce que ses sens lui prédisaient. Si chaque particule de son corps lui ordonnait de fuir pour sauver sa peau, son cœur lui demandait de rester, persuadé que tout irait bien, que malgré leur supériorité numérique, les Mangemorts et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom seront vaincus cette nuit. Parce qu'Ernie Macmillan croyait encore.

Mais la voix glaciale du Mage Noir vint contrecarrer ses plans optimistes, en résonnant horriblement dans toute l'enceinte :

« Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée… »

Mais Ernie déjà n'écoutait plus, choqué, abasourdi. Harry ne _pouvait_ pas être mort. C'était impossible. Il regarda Hannah qui semblait aussi horrifiée que lui et puis Justin à côté qui s'était levé d'un bond. Susan quant-à-elle avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, les yeux tournés vers le plafond magique.

La foule des survivants s'empressa de sortir de la Salle, pressée de voir l'impossible, pressée de réaliser que Voldemort mentait… Ernie se laissa porter par la masse, tenant fermement Susan et Hannah par la main, Justin ouvrant le passage vers le hall d'entrée, s'efforçant de ne pas trop forcer sur sa jambe blessée...

Les Mangemorts étaient bien là, alignés devant la porte, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au centre, à côté d'Hagrid qui portait un corps sans vie…

-NON !

-_Non_ !

-Harry ! HARRY !

Mais le cadavre de leur leader reposait tristement dans les bras du garde-chasse et Ernie sentit son cœur tombé dans son estomac à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Tremblant de colère et de chagrin, Ernie vociféra avec les autres des insultes envers les meurtriers jusqu'à ce que Voldemort leur impose le silence par un sortilège. Harry était mort, ce n'était pas possible, _ce n'était pas possible_ ! Et pourtant… Hagrid fut obligé de déposer son corps aux pieds du Mage Noir. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Le désir de combattre dans le cœur d'Ernie avait disparu pour faire place à un profond désespoir. _Ils_ avaient gagné, le Mal avait gagné…

Terrifié, il jeta un regard vers Justin. Il était encore temps qu'il prenne la fuite, qu'il disparaisse dans la nature pour que jamais il ne subisse ce que les vainqueurs avaient prévu pour les gens comme lui. Ernie tapota le bras de son ami, et puis voyant son manque de réaction, il le tira vers lui. Mais c'est comme si le né-moldu avait comprit ce qu'il avait plannifié pour lui, et ses pieds restèrent ancrés là où il était. Justin se retourna vers lui. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais son regard disait l'essentiel. Il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Neville en tout cas. Malgré les efforts combinés de Dean et Seamus qui essayaient de le retenir, il bondit en avant et se retrouva dans le no-mans-land. Ernie sentit la main d'Hannah broyer la sienne.

-…Nous aurons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville Londubat, disait Voldemort.

-Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! L'armée de Dumbledore !

Le cœur battant, Ernie comme tous ses camarades autour de lui, répondit à l'appel de Neville en l'acclamant avec force. Le Gryffondor avait raison, il fallait continuer, il ne fallait pas abandonner le combat, sinon, les morts n'auraient servit à rien… Et la première victime de la Deuxième Guerre avait été Cédric. Cédric qu'Ernie n'avait jamais oublié.

Bizarrement, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sembla satisfait de sa réponse.

-Ca sera sur ta tête que ca se passera… dit-il à mi-voix.

Tandis qu'il immobilisait Neville, il expliqua calmement que dorénavant, il n'y aura plus de répartition à Poudlard. Lui enfonçant le choixpeau parvenu dans ses mains grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, Voldemort souriait presque.

Paniqué, Ernie lâcha les mains de ses amis et leva sa baguette, imité par de nombreux autres. Mais les Mangemorts firent de même, les tenants en respect. Que fallait-il faire ? _Que fallait-il faire_ ? Le Poufsouffle regardait à droite et à gauche mais personne ne semblait avoir un plan…

D'un coup de baguette, le Mage Noir mit le feu au choixpeau. Neville était en flamme et des hurlements surgirent de toute part.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'enceinte de l'école. Des centaines de personnes escaladaient la muraille, venant leur prêter main forte… Mais ce n'était pas tout, des centaures actionnèrent leur arc pour abattre des centaines de flèches sur les Mangemorts qui furent contraint de rompre les rangs. Ce n'était pas fini. Et devant eux, Neville parvint à se dégager du maléfice. Venant d'on ne sait où, il tenait non pas sa baguette entre ses mains mais une épée… D'un coup unique, le Gryffondor trancha la tête du serpent de Voldemort.

Ernie se jeta alors dans la bataille, hurlant des sortilèges d'attaque vers les Mangemorts qui se retrouvaient à présent en tenaille avec les nouveaux combattants qui arrivaient vers eux en lançant des cris de guerre. Parmi eux, Ernie aperçu ses parents et il ne su dire ce qu'il ressentit en voyant sa mère, les cheveux en vent, courir comme jamais il ne l'avait vu faire auparavant…Mais les géants étaient également de la partie et la foule se précipita vers le château, à l'abri des énormes pieds…

Dans le hall, les elfes firent irruption avec des cris stridents, s'attaquant aux Mangemorts avec des couteaux. Il vit Padma dans le chaos, un sortilège se dirigeant droit vers elle mais un bouclier surgit de nulle part la sauva… Il couru vers elle et lui prit la main, l'entrainant vers la Grande Salle. Peu à peu, les Mangemorts tombaient et bientôt, seul deux combats se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Un opposant Voldemort à McGonagall, Slughorn et Kingsley, l'autre opposant Bellatrix Lestrange à Hermione, Ginny et Luna.

Ernie et Padma coururent vers elles, leurs baguettes levées mais ils ne purent intervenir car une dame aux cheveux roux prit la relève en ordonnant aux élèves voulant l'aider de ne pas intervenir. Ernie comprit que c'était la mère de Ron à son expression quand elle parvint enfin à mettre à jamais hors d'état de nuire le plus puissant lieutenant de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'était le portrait craché de Ginny. De nouveau, le charme du bouclier se déploya de nulle part pour protéger la victorieuse.

Et Harry apparu.

Septembre 1997-7ème année

Ernie n'était pas seul lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle pour le Banquet de début de sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard : ses deux amies, Hannah et Susan avaient finalement décidé de venir avec lui. Justin avait prit la fuite avec ses parents. Tout comme Dean Thomas. David Moon. Les frères Crivey. Elena Runcorn. Hermione Granger. Et tant d'autres. Ernie n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point les nés-moldus étaient nombreux. Sans eux, la Grande Salle paraissait trop grande et tristounette. En réalité, ce n'était pas qu'une impression : rien n'avait changé si ce n'est l'ambiance. La bienveillance avait disparu des murs lorsqu'Alecto et Amycus Carrow, deux mangemorts y avaient pénétrés. Respectivement professeurs d'étude des moldus (à présent obligatoire) et d'art de la magie noir, leurs visages seulement pouvaient montrer que cette année, tout serait différent.

Début octobre 1997

-Ecoutez, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose… Disait Neville dans un murmure.

Autour de lui se trouvait Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Anthony, Padma, Parvati, Michael et Lavande.

-Avec Luna et Ginny on a décidé de… « Foutre un peu le bordel. ». Est-ce qu'on peut compter sur vous ?

Ernie ne du pas y réfléchir à deux fois. Entre les tortures infligées aux personnes en retenue, le lavage de cerveau abominable en cours d'étude des moldus (« les moldus sont de la vermine, des moins que rien… ») et les cours de magie noir, ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'Ernie cherchait à faire _quelque_ _chose_.

-Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Ernie, surement un peu trop fort pour Mme Pince dans la bibliothèque mais qui, comme tous les « anciens de Poudlard » était dorénavant beaucoup plus tolérante pour éviter aux élèves de terribles retenues.

-Très bien… Rendez-vous ce soir au deuxième près du tableau des trois frères.

Novembre 1997

C'était la nuit. Ernie courait dans le couloir désert en compagnie de Luna. A toute jambe, les deux étudiants s'éloignaient du bureau d'Amycus dont ils avaient vandalisé la porte d'un joli « J'adore les moldus ! » à l'encre ineffaçable.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était suffisant pour redonner un peu d'espoir à tous les autres, qui allaient cacher leur sourire sous leur cape en voyant le message. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Les deux amis se regardèrent. Face à eux, la lumière venait d'éclairer le bout du couloir…Ils étaient coincés.

-Par ici ! S'exclama une voix.

Les deux étudiants se précipitèrent par la porte ouverte et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du Professeur Flitwick. Accompagné de McGonagall, les deux adultes leur fit signe de ne plus faire du bruit.

-OU SONT-ILS ? Hurla la voix furieuse du furieuse de frère Carrow.

Luna ne put s'empêcher de pouffer silencieusement et Ernie se mordit la lèvre, lui aussi très amusé par la situation.

Flitwick et McGonagall gardèrent leur sérieux en les regardant. Pour leurs étudiants, ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfants. Un jeu d'enfants où ils risquaient à tout moment de se faire prendre et de subir de terribles tortures. Sans parler de représailles pour leur famille. C'est ce jour là que les deux professeurs comprirent que le salut venait et viendrait toujours « des jeunes ».

2 Avril 1998

Ernie regardait Neville. Il semblait presque honteux au pied du lit de Michael Corner. Ce dernier s'était fait prendre en train d'essayer de libérer un élève de première année que les Carrow avaient enchainé. Terriblement affaibli par de diverses tortures, il ne reprit conscience que deux jours plus tard. Et pourtant, il souriait au Gryffondor.

-T'inquiète Neville. Ce n'était pas la mort.

Mais une grimace de douleur vint le trahir et Neville secoua la tête. Avec l'absence de Luna (disparue à Noël) et de Ginny (qui n'était pas revenue à Poudlard après Pâques), l'organisation de l'AD reformée était entre ses mains.

-Non, c'est fini. Je ne veux plus qu'une action de ce genre ne soit menée. C'est clair ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Ernie et Seamus.

Devant l'autorité qu'émanait du Gryffondor, les deux autres ne purent qu'hocher doucement la tête.

18 avril 1998

-Ern' ! Ern' ! Ils te cherchent !

Padma venait de lui tomber dessus après le cours de sortilèges et le repoussa sans ménagement dans la classe.

-Ils savent que c'est toi pour les écritures dans le couloir du sixième. Vite !

Elle lui prit la main et ils traversèrent la salle de cours au pas de course. Flitwick déverrouilla la porte de ce qui avait semblé être un placard et qui se révéla finalement être une deuxième porte de sortie.

-On va où ?

-Rejoindre Neville !

-Neville ? Mais il n'a pas quitté Poudlard il y a trois jours ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Vite !

-Et Seamus ?

-Trop tard, ils l'ont déjà !

-Merde… On ne peut pas le laisser !

-Ma sœur le récupère juste après !

« Juste après »… Mais dans quel état ? Et puis ne serait-il pas surveillé de près par les Carrow ?

-…_comment_ ?

- Contente-toi de courir par Merlin !

Ernie accéléra le pas. Bientôt, ils furent devant un pan de mur qui semblait bien familier au Poufsouffle…

Une porte apparu et Neville passa sa tête à l'extérieur.

-Neville ! S'écria Ernie, surpris et ravi.

S'engouffrant à toute vitesse, Ernie pu enfin reprendre son souffle une fois la porte refermée. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. La Salle sur Demande ressemblait à un dortoir. Plusieurs hamacs étaient suspendus entre des bibliothèques et des fauteuils moelleux.

-Waw !

-Et bien, je suis ravi d'apprendre que je vais avoir un peu de compagnie ! Lança Neville en étreignant Ernie.

-Je crois que beaucoup vont suivre Neville, remarqua Padma, en faisant un pas vers la sortie.

Ernie la rattrapa par le bras.

-Tu ne restes pas ?

La jeune indienne secoua négativement la tête.

-Puisqu'ils n'ont rien contre moi, autant continuer ! T'inquiète pas…Murmura t'elle en lui caressant délicatement la joue, tandis que Neville se détourna pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité.

Ernie, reconnaissant, en profita pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me réjouis qu'ils trouvent des preuves contre toi… Murmura le jeune homme avec un petit sourire, cachant son anxiété.

Padma lui frappa les côtes, lui offrit un dernier joli sourire et disparu.

1er mai 1998

-Regardez qui arrive ! Je vous l'avais bien dit !

Hannah, Susan et Ernie se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Avant même qu'ils n'aperçoivent qui accompagnait Neville, ils surent qui il était aux cris et hurlements joyeux.

-HARRY !

-C'est Harry !

* * *

_Voilà ! :) Qu'en pensez-vous? Je voulais terminer le moment présent et le flash back par l'apparition d'Harry. Un épilogue va donc suivre mais je ne sais pas si je vais reprendre le moment de la victoire où si je vais passer quelques années. Ou peut-être un mixte des deux ^^ Vous préférez quoi ?_


	8. Epilogue

-C'est alors qu'Harry apparu.

-Il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité en fait ? Demanda David, les yeux émerveillés.

-C'est ça, mais à ce moment là, on en avait aucune idée. Je peux te dire que ça a été un sacré choc en le voyant surgir du néant alors qu'on le croyait tous mort. J'ai quasi eu une attaque.

-Et après, et après ? Questionna Colin, tout aussi captivé que son voisin.

Ernie sourit devant l'intérêt des enfants et il continua, exagérant les gestes et gérant à la perfection les pauses dramatiques.

-Après, ils ont échangé quelques mots. Voldemort (Ernie, depuis la victoire, n'avait plus peur de prononcer son nom) semblait abasourdi par son audace.

-« _Essayez d'éprouver du remords…_ » Récita Alma.

-Pourquoi demander à tonton Ernie de vous raconter si vous connaissez déjà l'histoire ? Se moqua Justin qui venait voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous au fond du jardin.

-Parce que c'est toujours mieux que de lire les livres ! S'exclama Sophia.

Neville apparu à son tour, un tablier féminin autour de sa taille.

-Tonton Nev' ! S'exclamèrent les enfants.

-Tu peux nous rejouer la scène du serpent ? Supplia le petit Jonathan.

Ernie, comme toujours, était surprit de voir Neville rougir. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'était habitué au succès et à la mise en lumière depuis que son rôle dans la Bataille avait été connu de tous, mais il semblait toujours aussi humble et gêné. C'est ce qu'Hannah appréciait particulièrement chez lui.

-Non, non je venais simplement vous demander qui prend combien de saucisses ? Une chacun ?

Les enfants acquiescèrent et Justin ajouta :

-Trois pour moi et six pour Ern' !

-Est-ce que votre père n'insinuerait-il pas que je mange trop ? Demanda le concerné en se penchant vers Colin et David.

Les jeunes garçons pouffèrent et Alma lança :

-T'inquiète pas Papa, tu as encore de la marge !

Ernie se tourna vers son ainée et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle avait douze ans déjà et avait terminé sa première année à Poudlard chez les Gryffondors. Sophia quant-à-elle avait huit ans et les plus beaux yeux du monde : les mêmes que sa mère. Le petit dernier Macmillan, Jonathan, avait cinq ans.

Neville s'en alla rejoindre Hannah derrière les fourneaux. Sa petite femme était devenue énorme et attendait leur premier enfant. Malgré cela, elle continuait à se comporter comme la parfaite maitresse de maison, recevant ses amis comme s'il s'agissait des plus prestigieux invités. « Elle en fait trop, comme d'habitude » pensait Ernie en regardant son amie avec un petit sourire.

-Alors, où en étais-tu ? Demanda Justin, le tirant de sa contemplation.

-Ha oui, oui ! Alors, Harry, par un simple sortilège de désarmement, réussit à vaincre Voldemort. A ce moment là, j'étais avec Maman mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait vos parents (il s'était tourné vers Colin et David) ni Hannah. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, en comprenant la victoire, la foule entière s'est précipitée vers Harry pour l'étreindre. Il y avait des gens partout. J'ai retrouvé papy et mamy (il s'adressait à présent à ses trois enfants) qui étaient venus avec les renforts. Mais toujours aucune trace de Justin, Hannah et Susan. C'était incroyable, tout le monde tombait dans les bras de ses amis et moi, je ne retrouvais pas les miens ! Padma a couru dans les bras de tante Parvati et je me suis retrouvé tout seul.

Justin sourit, à moitié ému et à moitié amusé.

-Bien sur, je n'étais pas vraiment seul, chaque personne que je croisais m'embrassait et m'étreignait. Mais bon. Enfin, j'entendis mon prénom. C'était le Moine Gras, vous savez, le fantôme des Poufsouffles – il est juste brillant !- qui me faisait de grands gestes. Il fila à travers les gens pour arriver à mes côtés et me dit en souriant que Justin, Hannah et Susan me cherchaient partout sans succès. Les sales traites avaient déjà commencé les réjouissances sans moi !

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire. Ernie se tu et ferma les yeux, amusé de leur faire croire qu'il était toujours vexé alors qu'il se remémorait l'instant où, enfin, le quatuor des Poufsouffles s'était retrouvé. Susan avait été la première à l'atteindre, abandonnant Justin qui courait en boitant de manière grotesque, l'urgence de ces pas donnant une note comique à la situation. Ensuite, un deuxième choc l'atteignit et il su qu'Hannah était près de lui. Quand son meilleur ami arriva vers eux, il ouvrit les bras pour les serrer tous en même temps. Ernie étouffait un peu dans les cheveux de Susan mais c'était mieux que personne ne voie son visage baigné de larmes. C'était fini et ils étaient tous vivants. Un mélange de joie intense mais aussi, de grande tristesse voyageait à toute vitesse dans son cœur. David Moon, son ami était mort. Son rire résonnait encore si vivement dans ses oreilles. Colin Crivey aussi, le courageux. Justin avait nommé ses fils après eux. Remus Lupin, il l'apprendrait plus tard, qui avait laissé un fils derrière lui. La jeune femme qui l'avait aidé. Fred Weasley. Et tant d'autres…

Aujourd'hui, il était difficile de ne pas mélanger les peines qu'il avait apprit plus tard et les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans l'étreinte de ses amis. La paix pouvait paraitre plus compliquée que la guerre. Dennis, le frère de Colin avait terminé à Azkaban après s'être vengé de celui qui avait tué son ainé. Waynes refusait de parler à Zacharias qui, petit-à-petit avait sombré dans une grave dépression. Ernie, lui, ne pouvait plus repenser aux années scolaires sans avoir une boule au ventre : les souvenirs dans son dortoir avaient été gâchés par la disparition de l'un des leurs. Teddy Lupin était orphelin et Ernie s'était longtemps sentit coupable. Michael Corner avait dû être hospitalisé suite à la folie qui le menaçait lorsqu'il revivait les tortures que les Carrow lui avaient infligées. George Weasley ne vivait plus, il ne faisait que survivre…

Ernie rouvrit les yeux, les enfants s'étaient dispersés en riant. La paix n'empêchait pas d'autres malheurs. Mais elle permettait à la nouvelle génération de vivre sans craintes. A trente six ans, Ernie ne regrettait aucun de ses choix dans cette terrible bataille. La culpabilité du survivant avait pourtant presque tué le Poufsouffle. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait proposé aux autres de combattre ?... C'était sans compter la présence rassurante de ses meilleurs amis à ses côtés. C'est uniquement grâce à eux qu'il avait réussit à vivre après tout ça.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que moi à l'avoir écrite. __ N'hésitez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cet épilogue ! J'en ai écrit des dizaines de différent, sans jamais être complètement satisfaite. Trop de guimauve, trop de bonheur, ca ne me semblait pas très crédible. Ressort-on vraiment intact d'une guerre comme celle-ci ? Je ne pense pas. Et je suis persuadée qu'un Ernie sans ses potes autour de lui aurait sombré. Mais est ce que cela est crédible à vos yeux ? Pas trop "moralisateur"? (Si c'est le cas, j'avais l'intention contraire)_

_Que pensez-vous du choix de Justin de nommer ses fils comme il l'a fait ? J'avais voulu montrer la complicité liant les deux pétrifiés mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Mais bon, il est clair que "_Et si on veut participer aux combats_" m'a rapproché des persos et je pense que je les reprendrai un jour... _

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu ! _

_Ho et, une dernière chose… LONGUE VIE AUX POUFSOUFFLES ! _


End file.
